


如何修补一个家庭的裂痕

by nuoyu2014



Category: Le Jour où tout a basculé
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014
Summary: 是狗血家庭伦理剧的班车。那个兄弟争家产，哥哥睡了弟弟的妻子，弟弟是领养的，哥哥把老爹气出心脏病的那个。Laurent Ban演帕斯卡尔。





	如何修补一个家庭的裂痕

**Author's Note:**

> 3P，父子兄弟乱搞，双龙，控制欲，各种。

帕斯卡尔将自己准备得很好。  
罗曼就快回来了，他将会拖着行李箱，回到这间小别墅里，像半年前的那个周末一样。  
但很多事情都改变了，无论是帕斯卡尔、安德烈还是罗曼，父子三个都知道，有很多事情都无法回归正轨。  
但那并不一定是什么坏事。  
所以，当罗曼一见面就丢开箱子，搂住他没有血缘的兄长亲吻时，帕斯卡尔并没有推开他。事实上，当他的手逐渐下移时，他的兄长甚至鼓励地翘起了臀部，以色情的姿势磨蹭起他的手心，并乖乖伸出舌尖接受亲吻。  
显然，帕斯卡尔现在变成了一个乖孩子。他迫切地需要表现这一点，就像过去十年中，他迫切地需要表现自己的能力一样。  
罗曼把他的裤子褪到了大腿根部，但内裤还在。帕斯卡尔的双手扶在弟弟的肩上，他在紧张，他想阻止，最终却只能攥紧对方的外套。  
他没有任何权力。  
但罗曼似乎也没想再做得更多。他更像一头巡视领地的年轻狮子，确认了领地的边界，确认猎物已经没有反抗能力，反倒不急于进食了。  
毕竟，帕斯卡尔会主动向他献上一切，作为悔改的证明。他们以新的方式组成了家庭，就某种程度而言，帕斯卡尔是其中最重要的一个。这已经足够满足兄长的野心，而作为回报，帕斯卡尔会展示出足够的能力，从各种意义上来说，都是如此。

因此，帕斯卡尔帮罗曼拉着旅行箱回到房子里时，他的裤子还好好地待在本该在的位置上。他没有被罗曼压在庭院的草坪上来一发，也没有被弄得乱糟糟。但是，无论他怎样摆出故作镇定的神情，还是无法掩饰生理性冲动造成的面色潮红。  
罗曼过去很厌恶兄长这副装模作样的虚伪面孔，不过，换一个角度来看，反倒能察觉出有趣之处——只要你是他的掌控者，而非竞争对手，这虚伪的模样便成了随时可以挑破的漂亮伪装，像妓女的短裙，或脱衣舞娘腿上的渔网袜。  
安德烈在客厅里以拥抱迎接他的养子。半年未见，罗曼似乎没有什么显著的变化。帕斯卡尔站在一边看他们拥抱在一起，双手局促得无处安放。  
显然，安德烈不会冷落他。他的父亲很快张开手臂，要求帕斯卡尔的加入。但是，随着他的加入，事情发生了微妙的变化。  
他的确享受着温暖的拥抱，父亲与弟弟自两边搂抱着他的身体，但攀在他腰间的手显然向他索求着异于亲情的反应。  
这有些太过直白了，帕斯卡尔想推开他的父亲。可是，安德烈显然很了解应该怎样说服他。  
“做个好孩子，帕斯卡尔。”  
父亲的语言如此轻而易举地驯服了他。  
帕斯卡尔被抱在了安德烈的怀里，像他小时候总喜欢依偎进去的姿势那样，被父亲完全抱在怀里，后背紧贴着对方胸口。他的外套被扒掉了，衬衫的衣角被他自己咬在嘴里。  
他的父亲在安慰他，帕斯卡尔甚至听不清对方在说什么，只觉得声音熨帖又沉稳，给予他十足的安全感，也带来令人无法反抗的威权。  
他无法反抗父亲，甚至迷恋父亲的控制与爱。他可以对兄弟使出种种花招，却无法对父亲的摆布提出任何异议。而现在，尊敬的父亲的手钻进他的衬衫，揉弄着饱满的胸口。  
而罗曼，他的兄弟现在正执着于将他的衣物逐一褪下，光裸的双腿大大分开，大腿外侧贴着父亲的西裤，而双脚踩在沙发的边缘。阴茎勃起，而早已做好了润滑的后穴也裸露着，穴口蠕动着，不断挤出透明的润滑剂。  
帕斯卡尔感到羞耻，身上唯一的衬衫成为了讽刺性的符号，昭示着他的服从与虚伪。但他无法遮掩自己，这是不被允许的。他想要重新回到家庭，得到更多的爱，就要首先献出自己，证明他的确爱着他的家人。  
非常公平的交易，不是吗？  
作为奖励，帕斯卡尔得到了亲吻。  
安德烈在吻他的耳朵。在帕斯卡尔的童年，安德烈也经常亲吻他，满怀着父爱，亲吻他的发旋、额头、耳朵。但此刻的亲吻不同。他的父亲牙齿轻合，啃咬着脆弱的耳骨，舌尖在耳廓间反复扫荡，甚至浅浅探进他的耳道。  
帕斯卡尔是如此轻易便为欲望所引诱。所有反抗的心思立时烟消云散，他反手扶着父亲的后颈，发出炽热且湿润的呻吟，素来低沉的嗓音拔高了一个八度，像一桩郑重其事的风流引诱。膝盖条件反射般向内扣合，想要合拢双腿，试图通过磨蹭得到快感。  
他被阻止了。罗曼重新掰开了他的双腿，将阴茎挤入湿软的后穴。帕斯卡尔下意识咬紧了嘴唇，饱满的唇肉被咬成失去血色的苍白。  
其实罗曼并没有粗暴地报复他，被进入也没有带来强烈的痛感。他把扩张做得很到位，于是当他的兄弟抱住他的两条腿，温柔地压迫着他，帕斯卡尔甚至感到幸福。他的身体被他的兄弟填满了，一切空虚与冷落烟消云散。罗曼凝视着他，仿佛注视着安娜，甚至比面对安娜还要多。  
罗曼有一双浅色的眼睛，像天空一样美。

他们三人贴合得无比密切。父亲仍然在亲吻帕斯卡尔，从耳廓，到鬓角，到脖颈，他在长子的后颈上留下浓重的淤色，作为所有权的烙印。他的技巧非常熟练，帕斯卡尔随着吻痕的游移而颤栗，直不起腰来。  
衬衫在接吻的间隙被掀起，丢到单人沙发上，而帕斯卡尔的嘴唇归罗曼所有。年轻人不再掩饰他的急切，他几乎是掐着兄长的下颌逼迫对方分开嘴唇，如同分开处子的双腿，以接受他的吻和侵犯。舌尖在帕斯卡尔口腔中肆意撩拨，喉结卡在他手掌边缘，难以吞咽，于是唾液便顺着帕斯卡尔的嘴角溢出，像春天的泉。  
同时，他也用力地顶弄着兄长的后穴。那为他而准备好的飨宴，湿润又松软的丰饶，在他反复的进出之间依依不舍地纠缠、厮磨，甚至比帕斯卡尔的舌头更加令人迷恋。肠肉热切地吮吸着他的阴茎，而他的兄长也用同样热切且近乎涣散的迷蒙目光注视着他。这胜利令罗曼感到志得意满，年轻的雄狮在温顺的牲祭面前露出獠牙，他的手指在帕斯卡尔的大腿上掐出了绯色的痕迹，而又深又重的操弄酝酿成断续的呻吟，自两人唇齿间的缝隙汩汩流出。  
但是这些还不够。  
即使大脑几乎被快感逼得崩溃，但帕斯卡尔深深地知道，他做得还不够。  
他是那个背叛家庭的人，是赎罪的囚徒。直到现在为止，他还只是一个坐在父亲腿上挨操的婊子，一个贪婪又甜蜜的荡妇。或许他为父亲和兄弟提供了一些微不足道的娱乐，但他所获得的馈赠更多。  
而罗曼和安德烈，他们可以从帕斯卡尔身上得到的，在其他人身上也可以。  
于是他推开了心急的兄弟，双腿跪坐，从父亲怀里直起了腰。罗曼仍然在他的身体里，并随着姿势的改变被夹得更紧。他翘起臀部，轻轻蹭了蹭他的父亲。  
“求您，Papa……”  
他还没有这么做过，没有被两个人同时进入，没有被撑开到极限的经验。此刻他显得羞怯又紧张，尽管额头上还带着些微的汗，但身体已经靠进罗曼的怀里，低头在兄弟的侧脸上亲吻着，以掩饰自己的不安。  
令他感到庆幸的是，父亲允许了。一阵宽解衣裤的窸窣声响过后，安德烈从背后扶住了他的腰，亲吻他同样见了汗的脊背。  
“当然，我的儿子。”  
帕斯卡尔为这亲昵且具有压迫性的称呼而由衷地感到放松。他的额头抵在了罗曼的肩上，一只手向后伸去，想要继续为自己扩张。而这一次，安德烈压制住了他的手腕，赦免了长子的劳动。  
父亲的手指代替了他。罗曼稍微退出了些许，为扩张留下了勉强的余地，食指便顺着丁点的容余挤了进来。安德烈非常了解帕斯卡尔，无论是他的脾气与性格，他的能力，还是他的身体。指尖顶在前列腺上反复按揉，比兄弟的性器更能令他兴奋。  
即使帕斯卡尔的本意并非贪图更多肉欲，但在父亲的抚慰下，他仍然很快便被逼迫得接近高潮。他剧烈地喘息，身体不由自主地扭动、吞吃，细汗渗出皮肤，仿佛润滑的透明液体淋遍了全身。欲望被囚困于兽笼，四下挣扎，却无法挣脱无形的束缚。  
“父亲……”  
他以语言虔诚地乞求许可，而他的父亲一如既往地宽宥了他。更多的手指撑开他的后穴，三根手指紧紧贴着他兄弟的性器在他身体内开拓。当他在茧子磨蹭前列腺的快感中高潮，安德烈也进入了他的身体。  
前列腺向他传递的快感仍然绵延，而被打开到极限的疼痛撕扯着他的另一半灵魂。三根手指扩张出来的程度完全不足以容纳安德烈的阴茎，而他的父亲似乎本意如此。  
疼痛使他的肠道剧烈收缩，而可怜的大猫被他的父亲掐住了腰，要求他保持放松。他被扶着从沙发上站了起来，姿态的改变似乎使得一切稍微好受了一些。他的腿不必再张开得过分，肛口便能获得少得可怜的安慰。  
他的父亲仍然是爱他的，帕斯卡尔这样想着，满足地蹭了蹭他兄弟的胸膛。  
前列腺向他传递的快感仍然绵延，而被打开到极限的疼痛撕扯着他的另一半灵魂。三根手指扩张出来的程度完全不足以容纳安德烈的阴茎，而他的父亲似乎本意如此。  
疼痛使他的肠道剧烈收缩，而可怜的大猫被他的父亲掐住了腰，要求他保持放松。他被扶着从沙发上站了起来，姿态的改变似乎使得一切稍微好受了一些。他的腿不必再张开得过分，肛口便能获得少得可怜的安慰。  
他的父亲仍然是爱他的，帕斯卡尔这样想着，满足地蹭了蹭他兄弟的胸膛。  
与所有的想象与期待不同，疼痛并没有搅乱他的大脑，反倒令他冷静下来。他的感受力变得细致绵长，被插入、撑满所带来的疼痛，不应期中前列腺被摩擦带来的酸软，两根阴茎在体内交替冲撞的麻胀，弟弟对他的渴望，父亲对他的宽容——一切在他脑海中交织成有序的线条，安抚着他的情绪。  
一切都很好，不能再好了。  
父亲赤裸的胸腹挨蹭着他。那时为时间所锉磨的老人的身体，发福并略垂下的腹部，生了褶皱的松弛皮肤，仍然有力的手臂，他的父亲搂抱着他，亲吻他为汗所浸湿的发根。  
他的兄弟把玩他的胸部，饱满的两边胸肌被挤出浅沟，罗曼含着他的乳头吮吸舔舐，试图帮助他放松。微咸的汗顺着胸口滑下去，滴落在罗曼的舌尖，或是滑向二人交叠的身体。  
这时，他的父亲亲吻上他的后颈，啃咬突出的骨节，向他要求更多。  
“乖孩子，将一切交给我们。”  
于是，帕斯卡尔甚至不必拥抱任何人。他的双腕被父亲钳制在背后，这意味着他交出了全部的控制权。他的双腿重新被打开，一条腿被罗曼捞进肘弯，将他的韧带压迫到极限，帕斯卡尔甚至得勉强垫着脚尖，以勉强获得支撑。但一切都无关紧要，因为他是被拥抱着的。他的父亲与兄弟都抱着他，渴望他，使用他，侵犯他，这是他情感的回声。  
“是的，Papa……Papa……”  
漂亮的长子哭了出来。艳红的泪痕染湿了他的眼尾，令他展示出惊人的风情。眼泪混着汗液滑进发鬓，快感重新控制了这具身体，他的呻吟变得破碎，凌乱，饱满的臀肉被他的兄弟揉弄，而漂亮的嘴唇则用以满足父亲吮吸的需要。  
帕斯卡尔的意识在混乱的欲望与爱之间变得朦胧，仿佛漂浮在云端，又像是被深深地掩埋了。父亲与兄弟在他身上留下印记，他们拍打他的臀部，掐拧他的乳尖，甚至在他颈部留下指痕，而帕斯卡尔则不断地淫叫，不断高潮。他以最亲密的方式呼唤兄弟与父亲，在尖叫或断续的吟哦中射出精液或是其他。  
曾经濒临破碎的家庭以另一种形式重新组合，裂痕无以弥补，却被装点为爱欲的模样，网织住这个家庭的每一个人。

啊，可怜的小帕斯卡尔，他非常满足呢。


End file.
